danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Baccata Taxus
ימין|ממוזער|250px|פרחים של עץ טקסוס זכר ימין|ממוזער|250px|עץ הטקסוס האנגלי טקסוס מעונב, טקסוס מצוי או טקסוס אירופי (שם מדעי:Taxus baccata) הוא עץ מחטני ממשפחת הטקסיים (Taxacea). עץ זה הוא עץ ירוק-עד המתנשא לגובה של 12-15 מטרים, חייו ארוכים מאוד וקצב צמיחתו איטית. עצים אלו מוגנים על פי חוק במספר מדינות באירופה. במסורות היסטוריות של עמים אחדים הפכו ל"עצים קדושים" או ל"יערות קדושים", למשל באסטוריה ובבריטניה. מקורם של עצי הטקסוס המעונב באירופה המערבית, המרכזית והדרומית, בצפון-מערב אפריקה, צפון איראן ודרום-מערב אסיה. ימין|ממוזער|250px|טקסוס מעונב תיאור לעצים הצעירים צורת חרוט. עצי הטקסוס מבוגרים יכולים להגיע אף לגובה של 20 מטר, אבל רוב העצים הם נמוכים יותר. עלוותם קמורה, בלתי סדירה בהופעתה וגזעם הוא מסיבי, עבה וקשרי. ענפיו יכולים להסתעף החל מגובה של כמה סנטימטרים מעל הקרקע. לפעמים יש לעצים צורת שיח. לקליפת העץ צבע חום עד חום אדמדם (לפעמים כהה מאוד, אף סגלגל). הקליפה היא עדינה למדי ונתלשת בדרך כלל בקשקשים עדינים. העלים הם מחטים גמישים, שטוחים, בעלי צבע ירוק כהה מעל וירוק בהיר מתחת. אורכם של העלים הוא בערך 2-4 ס"מ. המחטים מקיפים בצורת ספירלה את הנבטים. הטקסוס המעונב הוא מין דו-ביתי: הפרחים הצהבהבים של העצים הזכרים מיצרים אבקה צהובה באביב. פרחי עצי הנקבה הם ירקרקים ומייצרים "פרות-דמה" בשרניים, אדומים כהה, הידועים בשם "ארילים" (arilus). בשרם אינו רעיל, אבל הוא מכסה את הזרע החום הקטן שרעיל לאדם ולבעלי חיים. הם מתוקים ונצרכים על ידי צפורים (למשל מן הסוג "Turdus"), המפיצים את הזרעים על ידי צואתם. מקור ותפוצה מקור המין טקסוס מעונב באירופה, צפון איראן, קווקז, אסיה הקטנה וצפון-מערב אפריקה (הרי האטלס). בצרפת בצרפת, שבה העץ ידוע בשם If commun, גדל העץ בשכנות עם יערות של אשורים, עצי אלון ולעתים בסמוך לעצי אשוח. הטקסוס גדל במישור בצפון צרפת, בברטאן, נורמנדיה, בהרי הווז' ונפוץ יותר בהרים הנמוכים והבינוניים בדרום המדינה, ובקורסיקה, שבה ניתן למצוא כמה חורשות של טקסוס (הנקראים ivaie). חורשות עצי טקסוס שרדו גם בהרים מאבן גיר בפרובאנס, במיוחד במדרון המוצל של הר סנט-בום (1148 מטרים), מזרחה ממרסיי, יחד עם עצי אדר מצוי, בסמוך ליערות של עצי אשור. שם הוא יכול להגיע לגובה של 17 מטרים ולגיל של 800 שנה. במידה פחותה נמצאים עצי טקסוס גם על המדרון המוצל של הר סנט ויקטואר (1011 מטרים) ובהרים האורליאנים (879 מטרים), ביער מורייר ולאורך נחלים. בקניון ורדון עדיין נמצאים בשפע וכמה מהם הם כבר בני מעל אלף שנה. עצי טקסוס באים בשנים ניתן למצוא בכמה כפרים, בתי קברות ופרקים של טירות. למשל הטקסוס של הכפר פולבק, במחוז אר הוא בן מעל אלף שנה. גם בגרמניה, בבריטניה ובאסטוריאס ישנם עצים עתיקים כאלה. אורך חיים עץ הטקסוס גדל בקצב איטי ויכול להגיע לאורך חיים מופלג. בגדילתו יכול קוטר הגזע להגיע ל-4 מטרים. לעתים רחוקות קורה שגיל היער הוא כגילו של עץ שלם. הענפים שתוכם מתרוקן עם השנים מונעים אפשרות של הערכה דנדרוכרונולוגית, לפי מספר טבעות. היו טענות על עצים בני 5,000-9,500 שנה, אך הערכות המבוססות על הוכחות כמו קצב גדילה ועבודות ארכאולוגיות במבנים הסמוכים מאששות את ההשערה כי העצים העתיקים ביותר הם בני כ-2,000 שנה. בני גיל מופלג כאלה הם למשל העץ פורטינגל בפרטשייר בסקוטלנד והעץ בברמייגו (מחוז קירוס) בחבל אסטוריאס בספרד. אפילו על סמך הערכה פחותה זאת, עדיין עץ הטקסוס נחשב העץ העתיק-יומין באירופה. אחת התכונות התורמות לאורך חייו היא שהוא מסוגל להתפצל תחת עומס הגדילה המתקדמת, מבלי להיפגע במחלות בנקודות השבר של הפיצול, כפי שקורה אצל עצים אחרים. עצים מפורסמים ימין|ממוזער|250px|העץ מסנגרניו, ויילס ימין|ממוזער|250px|הטקסוס מאסטרי בנורמנדיה, שגילו כ-1600 שנה ימין|ממוזער|250px|הטקסוס העתיק בברמייגו, רסטוריה ימין|ממוזער|250px|דלת של קפלה בתוך טקסוס, בלה -א-דה-רוטו, בנורמנדיה בבריטניה ובנורמנדיה קיימים כמה עצי טקסוס שגילם מוערך בסביבות 1,000 שנה וכמה עצים בני כ-500 שנה. העץ מפורטינגל נחשב העתיק ביותר, כשגילו מוערך ב-2,000-4,000. הוא נמצא בחצר של כנסייה בסקוטלנד. עצים מפורסמים אחרים הם העץ מלנגרניו (סנגרניו) (Llangernyw Yew) בחבל ויילס, סיזרסבום (Caesarsboom) ("העץ של קיסר") בעיירה לו במערב-פלנדריה (בלגיה) והעץ מפלורנסקורט (Florencecourt yew) בצפון אירלנד, הידוע גם כ"טקסוס האירי". בספרד עץ הטקסוס העתיק ביותר נחשב לפי כמה מחברים, "טשו ל'איגלסיה" (Teixu l'Iglesia בניב האסטוריאני) הנמצא בברמייגו בחבל אסטוריאס. גובהו - 15 מטרים והיקף גזעו הוא 7 מטרים וקוטר עלוותו הוא 10 מטרים. הוא נשתל בסביבות שנת 1160. באפריל 1995 הוא הוכרז כ"מורשת לאומית" על ידי הממשלה האוטונומית באסטוריאס והוא נהנה מהגנת התוכנית לשמירת משאבי הטבע. הרעילות רעילותו של הטקסוס נגרמת על ידי תערובת של אלקלואידים: טקסואידים, דיטרפנים מעגליים שעברו אסטריפיקציה על ידי חומצות בנליות ועל ידי חומצות אמיניות או מרכיבים מקורבים שעברו אימידיפיקיצה: טקסין A, טקסין B, טקסין C, (פקליטאקסל), 10-דזאצטיל-באקאטינה III, טקסיפילין, צפאלואמאנין וכו'. בודד במעבדה גלוקוזיד אחד בשם טקסיקאטין. הלשד של הטקסוס מכיל שמן המגרה את מערכת העיכול. בסך הכל, בודדו בעץ הטקסוס כמאה חומרים. הטקסין היה הראשון ביניהם ובדרך כלל נחשב לאחראי לרעילות. אולם ייתכן שגם חומרים נוספים פחות או יותר מעורבים ברעילות. הרעלים גורמים למוות על ידי אנוקסיה קטלנית בלתי הפיכה - מניעת חימצון הדם. רוב החלקים של העץ הם רעילים, כשיוצאים מן הכלל פרות-הדמה "אריל" האדומים, מה שמאפשר בליעתם והפצתם על ידי ציפורים. העלים נשארים רעילים אפילו אם נבלו או התייבשו. בין בעלי החיים הסוס הוא הפגיע ביותר לרעלי הטקסוס, הבקר והחזירים הם קצת פחות. 10 גרם "פירות" (למעשה זרעים) או 100 גרם עלים גורמים למוות של סוס ואין נגד השפעתם טיפול יעיל. סימני ההרעלה אצל סוס הם הליכה בלתי יציבה, רעידות, פרכוסים, עלפון, קשיי נשימה, התקררות ולבסוף אי ספיקת לב. לעתים קרובות המוות הוא מהיר מאוד. הרעלה קטלנית בבני אדם היא נדירה מאוד, ומתרחשת רק אחרי אכילת כמות גדולה מאוד של עלי טקסוס. גם העץ הוא רעיל. היו יוצרי חצים שנפטרו תוך כדי עבודה אחרי שעיבדו את העץ של טקסוס. טקסונומיה, שמות ואטימולוגיה השם האנגלי של עץ הטקסוס - yew, בא מ īwa או eijaz או eiwaz הפרוטו-גרמאני, שהוא גם שמה המשוחזר של אחת מהרונות. ייתכן שמילה זו הושאלה משפות קלטיות: בזמנו - בשפת הגאלים ivos באירית - iodhadh|ēo, בולשית - ywen. מכאן שם העץ בגרמנית Eibe ,בצרפתית -If, ומכאן ככל הנראה, גם השם הפרטי הזכר הנפוץ בצרפת - Yves. ייתכן כי משמעות המילה הקלטית המקורית הייתה "צבע חום" ברוב השפות הרומאניות השמות של העץ קשורים למילה הלטינית "טקסוס" (taxus) המופיעה בכתבי ורגיליוס ופליניוס הזקן, ולמילה יוונית τἀξoς (טקסוס) The Chambers Dictionary, 2006 ע' 1698 - אולי מ"טאקסיס" τἀξις ,שמובנה "סדר, סידור" (לפי השערה אחת - ייתכן רמז לסידור הסימטרי של המחטים). יש שקישרו את השם טקסוס עם המילה היוונית "טוקסון" - τόξον = קשת, שמשם באות המילים המודרניות "טוקסי" - רעיל או "טוקסין", "רעלן" באיטלקית tasso, בניב הקורסיקני tassu , באוקסיטנית teis , בקטלאנית teix , בגסקונית tech, בספרדית tejo, בפורטוגזית teixo, בגליסיאנית teixu וברומנית - tisă. השפה הרוסית שאלה מילה דומה тис (טיס). ביוונית העתיקה השתמשו גם בשם "מילאקס" (μίλαξ) או "סמילאקס" (σμίλαξ). לתאופרסטוס הטקסוס היה ידוע תחת השם "מילוס" (μίλος). הוא תיאר את העדפתו של העץ לקרירות ההרים ולצל, כמו כן את היותו ירוק-עד וגדל בקצב איטי. הטקסוס המצוי היה אחד מן המינים שתוארו על ידי קרל לינה. יחד עם כ-30 מינים נכלל למשפחת "טקסאצאה" - Taxaceae, סוג של עצים מסדרת המחטיים Pinales או Coniferes (בעבר הוגדרה סדרה נפרדת Taxales). השם הלטיני Baccata מובנו - נושא ענבות אדומות. מסורות ודתות במיתולוגיה הקלטית, עץ הטקסוס (eburos) מילא תפקיד חשוב; יוליוס קיסר מספר בספרו על המלחמות בגאליה, איך קאטובולקוס, ראש ה"אבורונים" הרעיל את עצמו על ידי שתיית חליטה מקליפת עץ הטקסוס, כדי לא ליפול לידי הרומאים ולהיכנע להם. גם פלורוס מציין כי כאשר הקנטברים נמצאו במצור שהוטל עליהם על ידי הלגאטוס גאיוס פורניוס בשנת 22 אחה"ס , רובם איבדו עצמם לדעת מי בחרב, מי באש ומי "ברעל מעץ הטקסוס" (ex arboribus taxeis). תמונה דומה מתאר פאולוס אורוסיוס בימי המצור על "מונס מדוליוס" (22 לפה"ס), שבו האסטורים העדיפו למות מחרב עצמם או על ידי בליעת רעל מן עץ הטקסוס מאשר להיכנע לרומאים. העם באסטוריה מרגיש קשר הדוק לעץ הזה המאחד אותו עם אבותיו, אדמתו ודתו העתיקה. לפי המסורת, בליל כל הקדושים נהגו להביא ענף של טקסוס לקברות של אלו שנפטרו לא מזמן על מנת לעזור להם למצוא את הדרך אל ארץ הצללים. עץ הטקסוס נמצא תדיר בסמוך לכנסיות, קפלות ובבתי קברות (בעיקר בגרמניה ובריטניה) Grant Allen ע' 55-56 הוא מהווה סמל מצד אחד למוות , מצד שני לתחייה מחדש, להתגברות על המוות ולחיי נצח. קתרין קפוצ'ה - מסורות [[חג המולד]] Kathryn Capoccia - Christmas Traditions, a Brief Study of the Origins of the Modern Christmas Traditions, 2002 Bible Bulletin Board, Columbus, New Jersey, on line, , מוצאים אותו גם בככרות הערים, שבהם נהגו להתכנס מועצות הערים על מנת לנהל את ענייני היישובים. גם באנגליה, אירלנד וצרפת עץ הטקסוס נמצא לעתים קרובות בחצרות הכנסיות. בצרפת, בנורמנדיה, ישנם עצים עתיקים הממוקמים בחצרות כנסיות בתוך גזע חלול של עצי טקסוס נבנו קפלות. כך למשל ביישובים לה-א-דה רוטו (La-Haye-de-Routot) ולה לאנד-פאטרי (La Lande-Patry). אומרים שבתוך אחד מהעצים בלה-א-דה-רוטו יכולים לעמוד עד ארבעים בני אדם. אכן, כמה מהעצים האלה הם בעלי רוחב יוצא מן הכלל -עם קוטר מעל 3 מטרים ויכולים להיות בני מעל 2000 שנה. בכמה מקומות כמו במנזר מוקרוס באירלנד (Muckross Abbey) ובמנזר ז'ימיאז' (Jumièges) בצרפת נזירים שתלו עצי טקסוס באמצע מנזרם. גם בויילס ישנם כמה עצי טקסוס בכנסיית מרים הקדושה באוברטון-און-די (Overton-on-Dee). יש משערים כי העץ הקדוש הירוק-עד במקדש באופסלה בשבדיה היה עץ טקסוס עתיק. הנוצרים אימצו אתרים פגאניים קדושים כאלה לבניית כנסיות. חושבים שהתשמשו בעלים ובענפים של הטקסוס במקום דקלים בחגיגות היום הראשון של הדקלים. מצב החורשות, סכנות והגנה ימין|ממוזער|250px|אחת מחורשת עצי טקסוס המעטות באירופה בשמורה ציסי סטארופולסקייה ב[[פולין]] באירופה שרדו חורשות טקסוס מעטות - במערב אירופה - בבלגיה בברבאנסון, ובמזרח אירופה - בשמורת ציסי סטארופולסקייה (Cisy Staropolskie) בפולין או למשל, בפלאבנו בסלובקיה. למרות הסבולת היוצאת דופן שלו לצל, השיקום הטבעי של הטקסוס נתקל בקשיים רבים. מייחסים זאת למשל להתרבות בעלי החיים הפרסתנים (אחרי היעלמותן של כמה חיות טרף שנצודו) ועקב הידלדלות המגוון הגנטי של אוכלוסיות הטקסוס וסחף גנטי בקרב הקבוצות הבודדות של עצים. אם כי (כפי שנצפה בשווייץ) בדרך כלל בחורשות, ועוד יותר בקבוצות הקטנות של טקסוס ישנם יותר עצי נקבה מזכרים. השימור האיחוד האירופי מגן על חורשות עצי הטקסוס כעל בית גידול (הביטט) מועדף. בצרפת קיימת חקיקה לפיה אפשר לאסור על איסוף עצים אלה או החכרתם. היא מיושמת בעיקר במחוז האלפים העליונים. בקורסיקה (בה נמצאו סמוכים לעצי אורן שחור "פין לריצ'ו" Pin Laricio), כמו ברומניה חורשות הטקסוס כמעט חוסלו על ידי הרועים שחששו מרעילותם עבור הצאן והבקר. נשארו רק שרידים מעטים המאוימים על ידי סכנת שריפות או התפשטות מרעי הצאן. בקרוסיקה פועלים לשיקומם ביער פיום אורבו (Fium’Orbu) ותוך קשיים מסוימים ביער טובה (Tova). השימוש בידי האדם ברפואה בשנת 1021 המליץ אבן סינא ב"קנון הרפואה" על השימוש בתרופה מופקת מטקסוס מעונב. הוא קרא לה "זרנב" ושימשה לבעיות לב. יש סבורים כי זה היה שימוש ראשון בתרופה אנטגוניסטית לתעלת סידן מן הסוג שנכנסו לשימוש בעולם המודרני בשנות השישים של המאה ה-20. במהלך מאות שנים מצא הטקסוס דרך למאגר התרופות העממיות ולפרמקופיאה של המאות ה-18 וה-19 עם הטוויות שונות ומשונות - לרבות נגד קדחת, נגד ראומטיזם ולזירוז הפלות. פרק מ Jonathan Pereira Vol. II, 3th ed American The Elements of Materia Medica and Therapeutics,1853 אחרי שבשנת 1963 התגלה האפקט האנטי גידולי של תמצית מקליפת עצי "הטקסוס הפציפי" מן האזור הידוע כ "צפון-מערב הפציפי" של צפון אמריקה - Taxus brevifolia , בודד ממנה בשנת 1969 החומר הדיטרפנואיד פקליטקסל (Paclitaxel) או טקסול (Taxol) על יצור התרופה פקליטקסל Chemical&Engineering News ,September 15, 2003 Vol.81, Nr 37 pp.17-20 Susan R. Morrissey Maximizing Returns הפקת התרופה Taxol מתוך ניצול עצי הטקסוס הפציפי עוררה סוגיות אקולוגיות. בשנת 1989 התגלה כי קיים חומר מקדים לתרופה זו deacetyl baccatin- 10 הנמצאת בכמויות גדולות יותר מהפקליטקסל עצמו בטקסוס המעונב. אחרי שנת 1990 יוצר התרופה בדרך של חצי-סינתזה (semisynthesis) על בסיס חומר מקדים זה שהופק מעצי טקסוס המעונב במדינת מישיגן בארצות הברית ומבריטניה. בינתיים מדענים פעלו לכיוון מציאת דרכים לסינתזה המלאה של החומר האנטי-סרטני ושל נגזרות אחרות שלו. [http://www.rinr.fsu.edu/fall2002/taxol.html פ. סטיפנסון - סיפור על הטקסול - באתר אוניברסיטת פלורידה, סתיו 2002] Frank Stephenson A Tale of Taxol,Florida University Office of Research, Fall 2002 רעל בימי קדם שימשו עלי הטקסוס להפקת רעל. הרופא היווני דיוסקורידס, רופא צבאי בשרותו של הקיסר נירון חשש אפילו לישון תחת עץ הטקסוס שמא יורעל ממנו. גלנוס מציין את עץ הטקסוס כרעיל. בתרגום לטיני: Taxus arbor est venenosae facultatis XII 127 Karl Gottlob Kühn,Friedrich Wilhelm Assmann transl.- Claudiou Galenou Apanta vol XX continens Indicem in Galeni libros, Leipzig , 1833, עצי נוי ימין|ממוזער|250px|מבוך עשוי מעצי טקסוס גזומים ב[[ארמון שנברון בווינה]] מימים קדומים נהגו לשתול את הטקסוס בגנים ובבתי קברות (כמה או כבודדים או כגדר חיה. אולי הימצאותם בבתי קברות תרמה למניעת היעלמותו בימי הביניים). עץ הטקסוס שימש תכופות גם כעץ נוי באדריכלות הנוף או "האמנות הטופיארית" (topiary art) כאשר העצים עברו גיזום אמנותי בצורות שונות - של חרוטים, כדורים, צורות של בעלי חיים וכו'. בסיווג ההורטיקולטורים קיימים מעל 200 סוגים של טקסוס מעונב לצורכי נוי. הסוג הכי פופולרי הוא הטקסוס האירי (Irish Yew), הקרוי גם הטקסוס של פלורנסקורט (Florencecourt Yew) או בשמו המדעי Taxus baccata fastigiata. למרות עמידותם לסביבות רבות, העץ אינו סובל הצטברות גדולה של מים וקשיי ניקוז עלולים לגרום לגידול הטפיל הפאתוגני המזיק Phytophthora cinnamomi. צמיחתו האיטית מדי של עץ הטקסוס גרמה למעצבי גני הנוי להחליפו את הטקסוס בעץ התויה הגדל בקצב מהיר. זנים עם התפתחות גננות הנוי האנגלית גבר העניין בזנים יוצאי דופן של הטקסוס בקאטה. ידועים בימינו כשבעים זנים כאלה, ביניהם: *פסטיגיאטה - Fastigiata -התפתח בסביבות שנות ה-1760 באירלנד, יש לו צורת עמוד, יכול להגיע בבריטניה לגובה 15 מטרים, בגרמניה בגובה 5 מטרים, פריחותיו נדירות. הוא נפוץ בפארקים, גנים ובתי קברות. מחטיו הם ירוקים כהים ויושבים בצורת סיפרל על הענף. בבריטניה *פסטיגיאטה אאוריאה Fastigiata Aurea, דומה לקודם, אך יש לו מחטים צהובים. *דובאסטוניאנה - Dovastoniana -מתוארת לראשונה בשנת 1777, צהובה, מגיעה לגובה 5 מטרים, עם גזע אחד, ענפים הגדולים אופקיים ואלו הקטנים תלויים *פרוקטו-לוטאו Fructo-luteo - נודע לראשונה באירלנד בשנת 1817, גדל כשיח רחב, עם פירות כתומים ומחטים צהובים כהים. *הסאי Hesseii - שיח בעל גובה של 5 מטרים, וקוטר של 5 מטרים, יוצר פירות רבים. *נידיפורמיס - Nidiformis, גמדי, מגיע רק ל-1.2 מטרים גובה, עם פירות רבים וקטנים *רפאנדנס - Repandens , מגיע ל-7.5 מטרים גובה ו-4.5 מטרים קוטר *אדפרסה אאוריאה - Adpressa Aurea -ידוע משנת 1838, נפוץ בגנים, מגיע לגובה של 2.4 מטרים ויותר, גדל רק כשיחים ממין נקבה, עם ענפים קטנים, חלקם תלויים, המחטים הם ארוכים-סגלגלים, מתחדדים. *אמרספורט - Amersforte, עם עלים קצרים, סגלגלים, שטוחים, גדל לאט עד גובה 3 מטרים. תרמילי הזרעים הבוגרים אינם אדומים כמו בדרל כלל, אלא צהובים. מכלי נשק - קשתות ארוכות - ועד לכלי נגינה אחד מכלי הנשק העתיקים בעולם ששרדו הוא ראש חנית באורך של 40 ס"מ, עשוי עץ טקסוס, שנתגלה בשנת 1911 בקלקטון - און-סי בדרום אנגליה. הוא נחשב עתיק מלפני 450,000 שנים. החניתות העתיקות בעולם A.P.Kouwenhoven - World's Oldest Spears, Newsbriefs, in Archaeology,vol.50 nr.3, may-june 1997 Archaeological Institute of America נמצא ראש חנית כזה גם בטוראלבה בספרד. בלרינגן בגרמניה נמצאה חנית מטקסוס באורך של 240 ס"מ נעוצה בין צלעות של פיל. גם גופת האדם המכונה "אצי" מלפני 5200 שנה, שנמצאה מוקפאת בשנת 1991 בעמק אץ (אצטל) בהרי האלפים בטירול, הייתה מצוידת בקשת בעלת אורך של 180 ס"מ עשויה מעץ טקסוס. גם הגזע של הגרזן שלו הייתה מעץ טקסוס. בימי הביניים שימש עץ הטקסוס ליצור כלי נשק:חניתות, קשתות ארוכות וקשתות מוצלבות. בוויילס ובאנגליה הפכו עצי הטקסוס המעונב למקור המועדף לעץ ליצור הקשתות הארוכות זאת בגלל העמידות המיוחדת של הליבה (heartwood) והשכבה החיצונית (sapwood) של עץ הטקסוס. לא כל עצי הטקסוס הלמו את הדרישות של תעשיית הקשתות. עם הימשכות השימוש בעצים המתאימים לבניית הקשתות הארוכות, ירדה אוכלוסייתם, והיה צורך ליבא עץ זה מגרמניה ומארצות אחרות. יבוא מסוג זה תועד לראשונה בשנת 1294. ב-1350 נוצר מחסור חמור כל כך כי המלך הנרי הרביעי הורה לקשתיו לפלוש לאחוזות פרטיות ולהפיק משם את העץ הנחוץ. כשחודשו מטווחי הכפייה בקשתות וחצים, הותר גם יצור הקשתות מעץ של לוז, מילה והלבורנום. באמצעות התקנון של וסטמינסטר משנת 1472 חויבה כל אניה שנחתה בעיר נמל אנגלית להביא ארבעה מקלות מעץ הטקסוס על כל "טון" של יין מיובא. המלך ריצ'רד השלישי העלה את הדרישה לעשרה מקלות. עליית הביקוש לעץ מטקסוס היווה תמריץ להתפתחות תעשיית עץ הטקסוס בדרום גרמניה ואוסטריה, שבהן היא הפכה למונופול מלכותי, כמו גם באיטליה ובספרד. מחיר מקלות הטקסוס עלה משניים לשמונה פאונד למאה מקלות ואולם בשנת 1483 מכרו הונציאנים מאה מקלות טקסוס תמורת ששה-עשר פאונד. ב-1507 הקיסר הגרמני דרש מהדוכס של בוואריה לשים קץ לכריתת עצי הטקסוס, אבל המסחר המשגשג בעץ זה לא פסק. ב-1562 בוואריה עצמה פנתה לאפיפיור עם בקשה לפעול להפסקת כריתת העצים הסלקטיבית העלולה לגרום נזק לשאר העצים. המונופול המלכותי על התעשייה הזאת הפסיק בסופו של דבר בגלל צמצום מספר העצים - ב-1568 בסקסוניה, וב-1569 בבוואריה ובאוסטריה. האנגלים שקלו לייבא עצי טקסוס מאזור הים הבלטי אבל בינתיים מקום החצים נלקח על ידי נשק חדש: הרובים. עץ לריהוט ולשימושים אחרים העץ של הטקסוס, אדום כהה ומאוד קשיח שימש גם ביצור חפצים קטנים ובציפוי דקורטיבי. באנגליה במיוחד שימש ליצור רהיטים, בשווייץ עשו ממנו מעקות של גזוזטראות ליציקת כלים למשחק השחמט, בגרמניה - לחיקוי עץ ההובנה ויצור יתדות גדר עמידים לרקבון. הטקסוס בתרבות *שיר של המשורר תומאס גריי (1771-1716) Elegy Written in a Country Churchyard מתייחס ל"צלו של עץ הטקסוס". 'yew-tree's shade' בשורה שלישית *בפואמה האנגלית העתיקה ביאוולף מתואר מגן עשוי מעץ הטקסוס *העץ מוזכר גם בשירה הרוסית הקדומה "משא מלחמת איגור" מן המאה ה-13, בפרק שבו חולם סביאטוסלב על "מיטה מעץ הטקסוס" - סמל מבשר רעות. Си ночь съ вечера одѣвахуть мя, рече (Святослав), чръною паполомою, на кроваты тисовѣ… מסא מלחמת איגור, 14, 94 במהדורת פרנקפורט, ברשת הערך על טקסוס ב"אנציקלופדיה של שירת איגור" ברשת *ארתור קונן דויל מתייחס לטקסוס ב"שיר הקשת" (Song of the Bow) ברומן שלו "בחברה הלבנה" (The White Company). גם בספרו "כלבם של בני בסקרוויל", סר צ'ארלס בסקרוויל נמצא מת ב-Yew Alley ("דרך עצי הטקסוס"), שדרה צרה שגבלה מצד אחד עם טירת בסקרוויל ובצדה השני עם גידור עבה של עצי טקסוס. *עץ הטקסוס מופיע בנוכחות איקונית בשירתה של סילביה פלאת, במיוחד בכמה משיריה בקובץ שלה "אריאל": The Moon and the Yew Tree ,Little Fugue ו-''וDaddy'' *במחזה של שייקספיר טיטוס אנדרוניקוס במערכה ב, תמונה 3, תמורה, המלכה הגותית זועקת: "No sooner had they told this hellish tale / But straight they told me they would bind me here Unto the body of a dismal yew" *המיתוס האירי "אהבתם של כולאן ופאן" (Chu Chulainn וFand) הלוחם והאלה נפגשים מתחת לעץ הטקסוס בכל רבע ירח. *במחזה "השד הלבן" מאת ג'ון ובסטר, עץ טקסוס ממלא תפקיד חשוב בחלום שבמערכה א, תמונה 2, שבו קטע דו משמעי ניתן להתפרש כעידוד לביצוע רצח כפול: both were strucke dead by that sacred Eu,/ in that base shallow grave that was their due *ג'ון קיטס מתייחס לעץ הטקסוס ב"אודה למלנכוליה" שלו, "Make not your rosary of yew-berries, / Nor let the beetle, nor the death moth be / Your mournful Psyche, nor the downy owl / A partner in your sorrow's mysteries..." (שורות ה-ח). *אלפרד טניסון בפואמה שלו "In Memoriam: A.H.H" פנה לעץ הטקסוס שמעל קברו של ארתור האלאם: "Old yew, which graspest at the stones/ That name the underlying dead,/ Thy fibres net the dreamless head,/ Thy roots are wrapped about the bones" (II, ln. 1-4). *גם בשירים של ויליאם וורדסוורת "Lines Left Upon a Seat in a Yew Tree" ו"Yew-Trees" מופיע במעמד חשוב עץ הטקסוס *משמעות המילה הצרפתית If "איף" במצודת איף Château d'If, בית הסוהר שבו נכלא גבורו של אלכסנדר דיומא האב. הרוזן ממונטה כריסטו, היא ככל הנראה "טקסוס". האי הקטן איף נמצא קרוב למרסיי ושמו קשור אולי לעץ הטקסוס. *במחזה של ג'ורג' ברנרד שו "Mrs. Warren's Profession, הופיע עץ טקסוס בחצר של הכומר סמואל גרדנר. *המשורר השבדי גונאר ד. הנסון (נ' 1945) הקדיש לטקסוס המעונב (Idegran בשבדית) מעין "מונוגרפיה לירית" "Idegransöarna" (1994) קישורים חיצוניים *תפוצת עצי הטקסוס המעונב והגנתם מתוך הספר Fred Hageneder - Yew:A History Appendix III:Important occurrences of european yew *רשימה ביבליוגרפית על עצי הטקסוס העתיקים *טקסוס מעונב בקיבוץ יגור *טקוסו מעונב באתר "צמחים בעד עתיד", באנגלית *עצי טקסוס אנגליים בפרקים של טימישוארה Dagmar Vişoiu. G.Székely - English yew trees in the parks of Timisoara, , Journal of Horticulture, Forestry and Biotechnology vol.14 (3) 154-156. 2010 (עם תמונות) *על הקשתות במלחמה באתר Archer's bow - גישה ב 25 באוקטוסר 2011 *עץ הטקסוס ברשת הבוטאנית הצרפתית - האגודה הבוטאנית מ[[מונפלייה]] קטע מ"הפלורה התאורית והמאויירת של צרפת" מאת האב איפוליט קוסט, כרך ג, הערך 3325, שנת 1937 *פורום בוטאני - על עצי הטקסוס ב[[הרי אורס] באלג'יריה עם תמונות] *אתר מאוייר על הצמחים הרעילים Planches Annotées et Illustrées des Plantes Toxiques - גישה ב-17 באוקטובר 2011 *שיר סקוטי על עץ הטקסוס - להקת בטלפילד *במסד הנתונים של הצמחים [[חשופי הזרע]] Christopher J.Earle Taxus baccata in: Gymnosperm Database גלריה Image:Taxus 02.jpg|קליפת הגזע בטקסוס מצוי Image:Taxus wood.jpg|חתך בעץ הטקסוס Image:Yew Sheared.jpg| צורות של גיזום קישוטי בגני "סאן סוסי" בפוטסדם לקריאה נוספת *Fred Hageneder Yew:A History The History Press, The Mill Briscombe Port Stroud, Gloucestershire, UK 2007 *Grant Allen - The Evolution of the Idea of God, Grant Richards, London 1897 הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מחטניים